battlegroupxfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Group X Wiki
Welcome to the BGX Universe The goal for Battle Group X (BGX) is to provide and immerse readers and fans of Sci - Fi and Military SF into a brand new universe. Everything that can be thought of that makes Military SF/ Space Operas what they are has been thought of and will be creatively added to enhance the story that is BGX. General Information Battle Group X started out as a simple concept about a young pilot in some kind of war situation. But after sitting down with a couple of friends it was apparent that BGX could be more than just a simple concept later to be thrown in the "could do later bin". Months of thinking, rearranging, and mulitple plot and charater additons BGX has a deeply convincing tone making it well worthy of being in the Military SF category for stories. The main plot of BGX is that an alien race that had once worked along side mankind in the future during mankind's darkest hours later is betrayed by the very same spieces it extended its hand to aide. As the story progresses its easy to say that the story's main element is how it follows the trials and tribulations of the Earth Colonial Federation's 10th Battle Group. With the 10th Battle Group readers will connect with characters from a fighter squadron known as Red Wing along with various others. Copyright & Contributors Battle Group X is an original Intellictual Property and is protected by copyright at the United States Copyright Office. Materials involving the BGX project is owned in full by Crimson Genesis Studios the current copyright holder (excluding some artwork by outside sources). Any and all contibutors are preseleted and have been authorized by Crimson Genesis Studios to add/and or alter information on Battle Group X wiki. In the event that the BGX project gains enough momentum all artists will be contracted to work on the project with paid commission. Until then all artwork that appears are merely artwork that Crimson Genesis Studios felt are superb visual representations of things in the BGX Universe. BGX Staff Eric Sean Hinton - Concept Director/Narrative Designer Joseph Mills - Website Content Editor/ RPG Coordinator Katherine Tomlinson - BGX Universe Content Writer Looking for other members to join the BGX Staff for the long haul History & Events #Earth's Darkest Hour #Beacon of Hope #First Contact #Anti-Alien Oposition #A Step Too Far ##Retaliation Factions #Earth Colonial Federation ##10th Battle Group ##23rd Forward Observational Detachment ##Vanguard Squadron ##Red Wing ##14th Fighter Escort Squadron ##Marine Drop Troopers ##Marionette Death Brigade ##Jaaza Frea #Tri' Sha' Di' Empire ##Tri' Sha' Di' Utar Story Protagonists #Lieutenant Samuel Vincent #Lieutenant Kale Vincent #Senior Lieutenant Aurora King #Lieutenant Patricia Conner #Lieutenant David Dawner #Junior Lieutenant James Hernandez #Junior Lieutenant Rachael Kreate #Ensign Sandra Edwards #Ensign Jasper Hirotomi #Junior Lieutenant Samantha Williams #Specialist Nikki Sudo Kale Vincent.jpg|Lieutenant Kale Vincent Girl_by_Marshmallow_kid.jpg|Lieutenant Patricia Conner 1146567844121.jpg|Specialist Nikki Sudo Exoskeleton Lt. Cmdr King.jpg|Senior Lieutenant Aurora King Ddb6d74228dcc531.jpg|E.C.F Marine Drop Trooper C8644f2cf037012a0e7400379b8a3289-d38eum8.png|Lieutenant David Dawner Saiboguko.jpg Story Antagonists #Solaray #The Twins #Chad #Sharon #Chrissy #Ashanti #Adam #Frynor sea_wolves__pasim_and_rerir_by_tabnir-d3knvcr.jpg|The Twins - Derrick & Eric (K.N.D Operatives) saiboguko.jpg c8644f2cf037012a0e7400379b8a3289-d38eum8.png ddb6d74228dcc531.jpg Exoskeleton Lt. Cmdr King.jpg Supporting Characters #Author Wingate - Prime Minister of the Commonwealth of Suns planet, Saza Theta #Julian Price - Prime Minister of the Commonwealth of Suns planet, Ju - Qun #Adrianna Frost - Prime Minister of the Commonwealth of Suns planet, Adima Omicron #Diana Frost - Sister of Adima Omicron's Prime Minister #Fernando Franisco - Chief Liaison to Adima Omicron #Chris - Leader of the rebel group left of Para #Sergeant Helun Fredricks - Female Marine stationed on Juyao 7 #Nazneen Sudo - Nikki's Sister #Carla - Nazneen best friend #Remy Starlight - King's Academy Rival #Miguel, Sonya, Pierre - Mercenaries #Mia, Ally, Tone,Sol - Marine Drop Troopers #Admiral Gileon Von - Flag Officer of the 10th Battle Group #Vice Admiral Paige Summers - Second in Command of the 10th Battle Group #Dr. Harris Cortez - Top E.C.F scientist specializing in Bio - Engineering #Sabrina Cortez - Harris's Daughter #Mara - Dancer #Commander Wong - Marine Drop Trooper Commander aboard the flag ship Pandora (10th Battle Group) #Sarah Langley - Pandora's Intelligence Officer #Captain Murphy - Captain of the mining vessle Worthington #Laura Rhineheart - Civilian from Juyao 7 #Captain Augustus Grant - Captain of a battlehip at the Griffin Space Station #Trixie Lash - Pop Idols #Dias - Real leader of the black market arms group known as the Brotherhood of Nine #Genesis Security Forces - These operatives are responsible for the security on the space trading asteriod Jen - Tag Gamma at Omega Point. toira_by_haveconquest-d330pil.jpg|Mara military_uniform_study_02_by_1011010.jpg|Omega Point Rebels & Merceneries soldiers_by_auzzymo-d34pr48.jpg|E.C.F Army Troop Variants Lady_with_a_Rifle_by_MeganeRid.jpg|Sergeant Helen Fredricks sabrina_by_phatpuppyart-d3htuv1.jpg|Sabrina Cortez fan_art_portrait-992x793.jpg|Singer # 1 - Trixie Lash Organizations & Groups #Commonwealth of Suns – A collection of planets in the designated area of space called Omega Point mostly populated by pirates, criminals, and mercenaries. These planets also are considered fringe world planets so they aren’t bond by the E.C.F’s laws and regulations. #Knights of the New Dawn - Another anti - E.C.F terrorist group that is more under the radar but are still affiliated with the Celestial Patriots. #Red Wing - This is the name of King's Squadron #The Vanguard - The elite fighter squadron within the 10th Battle Group under the direct command of Vice Admiral Summers. #23rd Forward Observation Detachment - An E.C.F force assigned to protect one of the W.M.D disposal storage sites on a fringe world planet. #The Peacemaker Corp. - The developer and manufactuers of the Experimental Siege Carrier, constructed on the dwarf planet, Eris in the home world system of Sol. #Brotherhood of Nine - A group of nine that make up the a black market weapons dealing ring. All of them go by the same identity to keep everyone from know the real leader of the group. # The Sumrango Clan - One of several tribes on the planet Nova that continue the traditional outfits and cultures of their Native American ancestors from Earth. Planets & Key Locations *Mel Ata VII – Considered being the crown jewel of the Gamma Orion sector for the upper echelon population that resides there. The planet is well known for its multicultural atmosphere along with being the center for Liberal Arts in the sector. Along with that it’s known for the armada of E.C.F Titan – S class warships referred to as the “Ivory Clad Fleet” the stretches across the sector. Under executive order 5162 –A, the sole responsibility of the 1st Battle Fleet is the protection of Mel Ata VII and its moons from any hostile forces. One of the main reasons for this order is that Mel Ata VII is also the planet Redwood Academy is located. It is the only academy in the whole sector that trains not only regular students in academics but also E.C.F officer candidates. After graduation most of the cadets from the academy are assigned to positions aboard one of the many ships among the fleet; while others are shipped out to serve as replacements for crewmen aboard other warships on the frontlines. *Military Space Platform 17 - The place where the transport shuttle brings Kale and other 32th Fighter Escort Squadron members fresh from the academy. *Ulysses Space Station - Very luxurious civilian space station that Kale gets his first assignment. *Griffin Space Station – Place where Kale gets introduced to his new squadron and the main place mention in the second chapter that introduces our main set of protagonists. *Para - Is the primary military outlet in the sector for battleships to rearm and resupply without traveling to another world in an adjacent sector. *New Solus - Para’s second moon and also has a E.C.F communication relay station for communicated with ships entering the sector from the black hole further from the main planet cluster. *Adima Omicron - mostly an industrial based infrastructure based world and is home to 65% of Omega Point’s population. *Gi - Deja Episilon – A small desert planet comprised of most extremely rocky cliffs and mountains to deep ravines. The planet was never populated to the lack of adequate resources during colonization. It was a perfect world for pirates to use as a drop/pickup zone for stolen or illegal goods due to its electromagnetic pulse that emits from the planet’s atmosphere. *Ju - Qun Prime - The planet that the more financially secure or wealthier people in Omega Point leave here. Second plant in the sector to be populated during the colonization of Omega Point. *Jen - Tag Gamma - The name of the space station that was built into a large asteroid in the same sector as the planets that make up the Commonwealth of Suns. The top trading spot for anyone doing anything that’s against E.C.F laws. Black market trading and other frowned upon activity is conducted in the space station outside of E.C.F eyes and jurisdiction. *Saza Theta - – Another Commonwealth of Suns planet but is main recognized as the home planet to a large number of Celestial Patriots supporters. As well is the main headquarters to the affiliated terrorist group the Knights of the New Dawn. *Juyao 7 - Home to the feline humaniod species the Jaaza Frea and Nikki and Nazneen Sudo along with their friend Carla's home world. It is also the same planet that Sergeant Helen Fredrick is stationed. *Treafall - A secret classified E.C.F laboratory ran and operated for the purpose of experimental cloning research. *Nova - A resupply planet that is governed and taking care of by the tribes on the world. *Lima Iseli - Initial planet used for old 20th Century W.M.D’s and other weapons deemed too dangerous to be left unguarded and unchecked on Earth years after the Tri’Sha’Di arrived on Earth. * Mel Ata VII.jpg|Mel Ata VII 05ripleyshope.jpg|New Solus Communition Outpost Farthest_Outpost_by_Rahll.jpg|Secert Lab on TreaFall somewhere_in_the_north_by_tredowski.jpg|E.C.F Decommissioned Missile Launch Tower Omega_Point_by_KaranaK.jpg|Omega Point Vehicles Possible Trilexian ship.jpg|Tri'Sha'Dian Chimera Crusier Bs780d by buryat -d3768xs.jpg|Tri'Sha'Di Drop Ship Trilexian Drop Ship.jpg|E.C.F Shuttle space_ship_by_ixrevivalxi-d37szfq.jpg|Tri'Sha'Di Battle Carrier pacific_class_cruiser_by_general_nickinburg-d3zg088.jpg|E.C.F Juliet Class Battle Crusier KND Battleships.jpg|K.N.D Battleships patrol_cruiser_by_karanua-d3addv9.png.jpg|E.C.F Patrol Cruiser catfish_drone_by_predatoryape-d3h0w8d.jpg|Captured Tri'Sha'Di Catfish Drone Short_Range_Supply_Carrier_by_Shantonian.jpg|Short Range Supply Shuttle axe_tail_heavy_freighter_by_starsword_c-d38klhn.png|Mining Vessle Worthington Items Hexium - is an extremely stable, clean mineral and energy source used by humans throughout the globe. Hexium has become a galactic trade commodity is mined by other races as well. Another related industry is the manufacturing of power adapters for using Hexium in certain devices History of Hexium After exploration and colonization began of our galaxy and the falling out between humans and the Tri' Sha' Di', researchers needed a replacement for Isotope 26-75. A small research team from global energy company Borislav Industries discovered an abnormal mineral inside some of the asteroids that surrounded Saturn. Upon returning to the Borislav research vessel, practical applications for this mineral were researched. It was found that the large amount of solar radiation from the Sun and other nearby stars enriched these minerals. The mineral is not only a conductor of various energies, but generates its own. It was decided that this mineral could be a possible replacement for other outdated energy solutions such as the soon to be depleted fossil fuels. Unfortunately, researchers hit a wall when working on methods of efficiently harvesting the Hexium power. Years later, a scientist named Sergej Vittick designed the first successful method in utilizing the Hexium's powerful energy. The mineral is shipped to a Hexium processing "farm" to start. The red crystalline formations are pulverized and then "cooked" under intense pressure and heat. This method "strains" the red contaminants from the crystal leaving them a bright blue that varies batch to batch. The result is a blue "mush" of micro crystals. Vittick discovered that in this state the crystals actually generate stronger amounts of energy coined as VT's. Hexium-10 VT is an example of post processing uses. The number after "Hexium" represents the energy amount. The Hexium is formed into rods or spheres that vary in size depending on the intended use. The Hexium is treated with an unknown chemical (company kept secret) before being shipped from the "farms". This chemical enhances the Hexium and changes the color to a rich green. It also increases the durability of the rods and spheres. Hexium-10 capsules are a common energy sources for weapons and small energy based tools. Scientists and researchers believe there may be more properties to this mineral yet to be discovered. Mogok_Gal.jpg|Raw Hexium (not processed) blue_crystals3.jpg|Purified Hexium Crystals (shot from purification "farm") Hexuim - 10.jpg|Hexium - 10 Weapons Standard E.C.F sidearm.jpg|Standard Issue E.C.F Sidearm THE_ZAPPER_by_dasAdam.jpg|Remy Starlight's Pistol 077.jpg|Tri'Sha'Di Rifles Google_Arms_Nexus_by_nonphotoblue.jpg|E.C.F Prototype Army Spec Ops Pistol Category:Earth's Darkest Hour